Server computers such as web servers can perform double duty. A server can be used as a publishing location, where a user can access content. A server can also be used as a collaboration environment, where two or more users can collaborate on a document. Each user may update or otherwise edit the document. When a server is used as a publishing location, it can deliver an individual copy of a file to any user who requests the file, maintaining the version on the server without changes. When a server is used as a collaboration environment, it can allow a user who wishes to edit the file access to the most recent copy. Often, however, a server is used for both of these purposes at once, supporting both a publishing and a collaboration functions.
Such a dual-use creates a problem. For example, if the server is a web-server, the default mechanism for accessing a file on a web server (by following a hyper-link) will do only one of two actions. Depending on the hyper-link and web server, either clicking on the hyper-link will create a copy of the file that the user can read without altering the original file or clicking on the hyper-link will open the file on the server and allow the user to edit the file. When a file is opened for editing, it is locked, and no other users are allowed to edit the file.
Generally, a file may be opened with varying permissions granted to the user opening the file. When opening the file for reading, the file is opened read-only, which allows the user to read/browse or otherwise view or use the data in the file, as long as the data is not changed. When opening for editing, the file is opened read/write, which allows the user the same privileges, but also allows the user to modify the data or append to it. When a file is opened read/write, the file is locked. This locking ensures that only one user is modifying the file at a time, preventing conflicting modifications by two or more users.
The problem arises when the default-action is not what the user desires. For example, if the user wishes to edit the file, if the default is opening a copy for reading, the desired functionality for the user is not provided. Similarly, if the default is opening the file for editing, but the user wished only to read the file, the file is locked and another user who wishes to edit the file will be locked out from editing the file. A user who opens the file for reading and then wishes to edit the file must exit the file and then reopen it for editing.